DE High
by thestiffs
Summary: This is about tris and her new school.. this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! t for divergent
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow peoples! This is my first divergent and first fan fic. Sorry for any misspellings or anything else.. okay I hope you enjoy**

tris prov

I wake up and check my phone. "ugh" I think. "only 7:00". I get out of bed and hop into the shower. Today I start highschool and im freaking out. I had missed the first whole week because my mother had convinced me to go to Hawaii with her. My mom is a famous actress so we are pretty rich. I hop out of the shower when I hear my phone ding.

Chris: hey girl! Want me to pick you up?

Me: yea sure how about around 8?

Chris: see ya then

Chris, whose real name is Christina, has been my best friend since middle school. All of our other friend decided to go to AC highschool (a mix of amity and candor) instead of DE high (dauntless, etruite) and some went to AF high (factionless, abnegion). I get dressed and put on black skinny jeans with a black crop top that shows off my raven tattos. Suddenlly I hear pounding at my door. "TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL" screams my ignoing brother Caleb. I get up and throw on my black converse and head out the door. Shoot! I hear knocking at our door and I instently know its chris. I run downstairs and grab a piece of toast. "bye mom!" I scream. "bye sweetheart! Have "fun!" she yells back. I open the door and see a grinning chris waiting for me at the door. "hey ready to go?" "yea" I reply back. We decide to take my car which is a cherry red mustang. Chris only lives a couple houses down so It was easy for her to walk here. "so I thought _you_ were going to drive _me _to school!" I say. "well I was going to when my parents found out I got a bad grade on my science quiz so they took away my car keys." She pouts. "oh that sucks" I reply. I pull up to the parking lot of DE high and recive some stares. I wonder if there is something wrong with my outfit. "I cant wait for you to meet my new friends at lunch!" she exclaims. "oh yea. Promise to save me a seat! Okay?" "okay" she promises. "ill see you at lunch!" I say waving goodbye. "yea bye". I start to walk to the school building when I notice someone staring at me.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Ill be writing more later. Maybe tonight. Anyway don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I really hope you like this.. im planning on starting another one. Don't forget to review!**

I feel the persons eyes burning on my back. I decide to gather up my courage and look back. What I find suprises me. It's a boy with brown hair and kind eyes, when he sees me turn around he smiles. He starts to walk over. "Hey are you new here?" he asks. "erhm yea I am" I respond. "Im uriah.. and you are?" "T-tris" I mumble. "cool. Can I walk you to class?" he asks gentlemanly. "sure' I say. That's really nice of him, I think as he shows me around. I have math of all things first and I don't even realize ive been staring until he eyes flick down to me. "huh?" my cheeks heating up. "We are here" he says laughing a bit. "Thanks for your help" I say quietly. "no problem ill see ya later bye" he says grinning and starts walking away. "Bye" I call remembering I forgot. He turns around and winks at me. God hes pretty hot. I walk into class and hand the teacher a note. She tells me to sit next to a friendly looking girl in the back of the room. I sit down and she introduces herself. "Hi im marlene." She says. She really pretty with brown flowing hair. "Tris" I respond. I feel intiminated a little by her. I have blonde hair and the body of almost a 12 year old. Meanwhile here she is with her hourglass shape and she looks like she just stepped out of a magazine. She was about to ask me something but the teacher walked in and started the class.

The rest of the morning went by slowly I met up with Christina in science which was the last period before lunch. She asks me about my classes and I say that they were okay and boring. The class starts and I take some notes. The class finishes and Christina and I head to lunch. We stand in line and I grab a piece of pizza and a soda. Christina waves me over to her table and I suddenly thank myself for becoming friends with her. "Guys this is tris" Christina says introducing me. Suddenly I see a fimilair face. "Hey' he says patting the seat next to him. "Hi Uriah" I say bitting into my pizza. Chris plops down next to me and gives me a werid look. I forgot to tell her about meeting uriah this morning. I give her look like ill tell you later and she starts introducing everyone. "that's uriah but I think you already know each other." She says wiggling her eyebrows "That's zeke" pointing to a guy with similar features to uriah. "hes also my brother" uriah says. No wonder. "and will" she says excitedly. I make a mental note to ask about that later. "And lynn" she saying pointing to a girl with her head shaved and a not so friendly smile. "I already know that you know marlene. And lastly four." She says pointing to a guy waiting in the lunch line. I didn't realize I was staring when he turns and looks into my eyes. He has beautiful deep blue eyes and I quickly avert my glance to my pizza.

**Okay so I defenetly will have fourtris but pm me or in the review any suggestions or any comments. Thanks for reading! Ill try to do more tomarrow! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay my third chapter today! Im going on vacation tonight until wednsday so I don't know if I can update. Ill try to post at least 2 chapters but idk.. thanks for reading it means a lot.**

I stare at my pizza as I hear footsteps coming near our table. I glance up and see four sit down next to zeke. Christina speaks up and says, "Four this is tris. Tris this is four." I look up at him. "Hi" He returns my hi with a small smile and begins eating his food. Huh, I think. I go back to eating my pizza and half listening to the conversation about trying out for the sports for free period. Uriah turned to me and asked what sports I might try out for. "Swimming and lacrosse" I respond. "Oh cool. Im doing soccer and football." "Awesome". We talked some more when suddenly the bell rang. "Bye" I wave to everyone. Uriah is really nice but I don't know if he is exactly my type. Four seems really quiet and mysterious, I don't know what to think of him. I walk inside of art and look around to see if I know anyone here. I see his eyes watch me as I plop down next to him. "Hey four" I say glancing at him. "Hi" he says back. "So do you like DE High so far?" "Its cool I like it." I say. His blue eyes staring into mine. Now that we are closer I can see what he looks like better. He's wearing a black shirt that's tight in the right places and black loose jeans. He's pretty muscular and quite handsome. "Tris?" he asks questionably. "Sorry I zoned out" I say blushing. He grins cutely and I smile back. "Ahem." The teacher says. I look forward breaking the little spark I thought me and four had. "I am going to assign you a partner to work on a project. On this project you must choose which side you are on here at DE high. You are either Dauntless, the brave, or Etruide, the smarts. Once you decide I will give you a camera and you will take pictures best describing your choice. I will now read off the partners." I zone out a bit think about which side I should choose. "four and tris" I hear. Awesome, I was hoping he would be my partner. "I glance over and shyly smile at him and he gives me a quick thumbs up.

The rest of the class went by in a blur and soon it was time for free period. I headed over to the gym and I saw Christina in the bleachers waving me over. I walk over and see uriah, will and marlene also sitting. "Hey" I say. They all respond hi or hey and they talk about what sports they are trying out for. A whistle blows and I head over to swimming. "Okay my name is ms. Vanner and I will be your swimming instructor. Please swim a 100 free, which is four lengeths. I get onto the diving block and get ready to dive off. "GO" ms. Vanner yells. I dive off and instently swim off. I swim back and forth 3 times and I touch my hand on the wall on the way back. I look around and notice that no one is next to me. I look back and see lots of kids just finishing their 3rd lap. Wow I think. I climb out and ms. Vanner comes over. "amazing swimming tris. Ill see you at practice tomarrow at free period." She says. "wow thanks a lot!" and I walk off to lacrosse.

**Okay a little fourtris action there, but not a lot. Don't worry they will end up together for sure! Thanks for reading and ill try to post another chapter today. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty 2****nd**** chapter of da day! I might even post more idk! Anyway enjoy oh and REVIEW please**

I get to lacrosse and start passing and throwing with another girl. We do some cradling and scoring goals. "Nice work. Come to practice on wensday!" The teach, ms. Maddie, tells me. I go and change back into my regular clothes and sit on the bleachers. I look around and I see uriah and four practicing on the football field. Four notices and he shyly waves. I wave back awkwardly and grin. I sit watching the other sports for about 10 minuets when the whistle blows and its time for the last period class. I get to history and see uriah and will. Uriah waves me over and I sit next to him with will in front of me. "whats up?" he asks. Right when I was about to reply and sound goes off on the speakers. "ahem everyone hush. I, the principal of DE High, Ms. Tori, am announcing a fall dance to be held on September 10!" she says. Everyone bursts with excitement. I was pretty excited to. Today is August 17th so we still have some time until the dance. I bet Christina will drag me shopping. "Are you guys excited for the dance?" will asks. "yea It sounds fun" uriah replies in agreement. I nod my head too. "I think I might ask Christina… but I don't-"he starts to say but I interrupt him. "YES! You should I think she likes you anyway." I reply with excitement in my voice. "really?! Um I mean ya ill ask her." He says trying to calm himself. "CLASS quiet down and now lets start." The teacher says.

Class finally ended and I was walking to my locker when I got a text.

Christina: hey after you put away your book meet me in the parking lot.

Me: okay ill see you then

I walk to the parking lot and I see Christina by my car. "come on we are going shopping!" she says. "its way to early to start shopping for the fall dance" I say trying to show the irration in my voice. "no no we need to grab you a bathing suit." She replys "Oh..why?" "classified info" she says trying to sound mysterious. we hop into my car and drive to the mall.

We walk out of the mall with a new floral bikini and some makeup for me. Im wearing my suit under a new outfit I just got which is a black loose tanktop and black highwasted shorts with black pumps. Christina hops in the drivers seat before I can. "hey!" I exclaim. "you don't know where we are going so Im driving." She states. After about 15 minuets we end up at some old and abandon water park thing. "what the heck?" I ask. "Just follow me."

We walk in and I see everyone there. I wonder what this is about.

Four prov

We all stand waiting for tris and Christina to come to the waterpark. We've been going here since..forever and now that tris is hanging out with us she need to do the jump. There is a 20ft tall walk off into a pool. Everyone of us has jumped off of it even myself. Suddenly I see two figures coming. Wow tris looks hot. I bet Christina took her shopping. She sees me looking at her and blushes while glancing at the ground. Shes so cute when she blushes and-wait what im I thinking?! I don't even know if she likes me, heck I barely know her. Ive known her for almost a day and I already like her. "Hey" she says flashing me a smile. "hi" I say. Hi? That's all you got to say four?

Tris prov

Four looks kinda cute trying to think of what to say next. "So what are we doing here" I ask. "oh we are asking you to be in our group" says uriah joining the conversation. He puts his arm around my shoulder and flashes a goofy smile. I laugh at the grin on his face and look at four. His eyes, I cant tell but I think he's jelous. Four? Jelous? Why would he be? I decide to push it aside and uriah tells me to follow him. We walk to a huge ladder lleading up to a cement walkoff **(yea I changed it. You just walk off instead of jump)** "Come on!" Zeke shouts who is already half way up. Uriah starts to climb and I follow with four right behind me. We get to the top and see that everyone has their swimsuits on. Oh I get it. we are going to jump off. I quickly take off my clothes while zeke jumps off. I hear a huge splat as he hits the water. Uriahs turn. He runs and jumps off. I turn and see four is just holding onto the railing like hes having trouble breathing. His face is pale. I walk over to him. 'are yoy okay?" I ask. "yea just um heights aren't really my thing" he says. "oh so your not going to jump?" I ask. "no I don't think so" he responds. "TRISSY" Christina calls. "IM COMING!" I respon. I look at four one last time. "please come with me." I say. "pretty please." I ask again. He looks at the floor and I realize he doesn't want to. I shouldn't force him to do something he doesn't want to do. I go to the edge when "tris wait" I turn and see four. His eyes look terrified but hes trying to keep the calm in his voice. "i-im coming with" "yay!" I shout. He takes off his shirt showing off his toned abbs. Ge wiz. I pull him to the edge and lace my fingers with his. He looks and me and I say "We will jump on 3 okay." He just nods and looks frightened. '1, 2, 3!" I jump off pulling four with me. I love the thrill of jumping off and the wind in my hair! i let go of fours hand right when we hit the water. "Woah that was amazing!" I say gasping for air.

**Hehe fourtris :3 okay I think I might do another chapter. Btw when I start a new paragraph that means page break. I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

"How was that four?" I turn to ask him. He tries to force a grin but I doesn't work. "lets just say I don't want to do that again." He responds. We swim around and find different rides that still work like the toilet bowl, which will and Christina went on. A huge waterslide, which shauna and zeke went on and a cute little ride for two to go on. Four and I decide to go on after I promised uri I would go on a ride with him. We sit on the raft and four hits a button and the ride starts. "This looks cool." I say. "yeah" he replys. We are floating down a stream when suddenly we drop.

**Sorry its so short but Im leaving today! I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL HAVE LOTS OF CHAPTERS ON WED. heh and sorry for the kinda cliff hanger.. next time I promise more fourtris stuff**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM BACK! IM SOO SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT! I only had my iphone so I couldn't type on that, only read. So just wanna say thanks for reading and yea. I might post one more chapter but im having major writing block so ill try. I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARECTERS (oh and I think I forgot to add shauna in the story so just pretend shes always been there.**

I feel four grip my hand as we fall down this waterfall type thing. Hm that was unexpected. I glance at four and see him gripping my hand and staring ahead. Something tells me he didn't like that. I wince when my hand starts to turn white from him holding it. "sorry" he replies. "its okay." And we just sat there holding hand staring into each others eyes.

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

Four prov

I think im in love with tris. Shes amazing in everyway, I just don't know if she feels the same. We've been spending a lot of time together because in photography class we were assigned each other as partners. I felt giddy inside when he annocued it and saw a grinning tris writing something in her notebook. Today we were going to the park to take some nature pictures. I go up and ring the doorbell. "im coming" tris shouts. When she finally opens the door I look at her in awe. She has straighted her hair and it looks like the sun. she must have died it so that the bottom is a lighter blonde then on top. Shes wearing black shorts and a black tanktop that hugs her figure, which she says isn't there. She catches me staring. "do you like it?" she asks with a shy smile. I wonder why she would ask if I like her hair. "yeah it looks great" I say with a wink. She blushes and looks down at her flipflops. "come on lets go." She says pushing a way a strand of hair from her face. We walk to the park and I see her everyone and a while stealing a glance at me. Does she like me? No probably not.. but im going to tell her I really am. We get to the park and sit in the grass. She take out her camera and hands it to me. I take a couple pictures and I notice tris drawing. It is amazing too. "wow that's really good tris." I say and she looks up and blushes. "thanks" she whispers. Do I make her scared? Is it bad that im making her blush. No no. I push the thought to the side and take a picture of some birds. .. its been 20 minuets and we haven't done much. I glance at tris and she her hair blowing in the wind and her eyes are closed while shes leaning back. She looks so beautiful. I quickly snap a picture. "four!" say kindof shouts. "don't take my picture please.. I just cant deal with the papparazi these dayss!" she says dramticly and flips her hair. we both start laughing. Im going to tell her.. she sighs and look down at her boy in disgust. This is the perfect time..

Tris prov

(this is when they were laughing)

God four looks hot today. he has a black loose shirt and some black jeans maybe they are dark blue. We are laughing on the grass and I look up into his eyes in awe. The way the light hits his eyes makes them thi beautiful shade of a lighter blue right by his iris. What am I thinking? Do you really think four would like you? Those girls that throw themselves at him he just shoos away but I know he must like one of them. There perfect shape and perfect hair and clothes. They look like they just stepped out of teen vogue. I don't even look like a teen. I sigh and look down at my small scrawny body in disgust. I see four staing at me and I look up and grin at him with a goofy look on his face. I really trust him. Ive told him almost everything and hes told me somethings too.. "tris.." he says looking into my eyes. "yea?" I ask "I need to tell you something important." He states.. "okay" I say "Christina told me how you feel about me." DAMMIT CHRISTINA! I shouldn't have trusted her with my secret.. grrr. I blush and break the connection threw our eyes. My eyes probably look like they are popping out of my head. "hey hey its okay." He says rubbing my back. Even something like him rubbing my back feels intimte. (ik I spelled that wrong) "listen tris" he says. "im sorry its stupid. I cant belive Christina told you and I know im not your type-"" "tris tris just stop. You are my type not those girls. You are perfect." I stare at him like hes crazy. "you don't flirt with me every chance you get and put your hands all over me." What is he saying?! "tris, I love the way you dress

I love the way your hair looks

I love your shoes

I love your smile

I love your laugh

I love you."

**Hehehehe spry for da cliffhanger okay I kinda stole that I love you stuff from we bought a zoo but its just so cute! Anyway DIVERGENT trailer had come out on Sunday! Ill write more tomarrow! Love ya**


End file.
